1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combing cylinder of a comber for use in a combing process in spinning.
2. Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional combing cylinder of comber comprises laminated needle plates which are formed by laminating a plurality of needle plates 5, each having a needle head 4 at its upper part and a dovetail groove 7 at one side of its fixing part and a triangular protrusion 9 at the other side thereof, and by inserting sash-like metal sheets 6 in the dovetail grooves 7, thus forming a needle row ribbon 8. A combing cylinder proper 1 has grooves 2 made therein in the radial direction of the cylinder and fitting grooves 3 made at one side wall of said grooves 2. Into each of these grooves a respective needle row ribbon 8 is inserted. The triangular projection 9 projecting from the side of the needle plate is fitted in the fitting groove 3.
In the above combing cylinder of a comber, the extent of interlocking of the groove 2 and the needle row ribbon 8 is very important, that is, no gap must be left between the two and yet the two must be interlocked easily. This is a contradictory relation. In the conventional combing cylinder of a comber, preference is given to ease of insertion. Therefore, when fiber is subjected to combing action by needle heads 4, the component force F.sub.1 works in a direction that tends to pull the needle row ribbon 8 from the groove 2 and repetition of such during use over a long period of time results in acceleration of wear and transformation of the grooves 2 which enlarges the gap between the groove 2 and the needle row ribbon. This not only worsens dynamic accuracy and lowers combing action but also renders the combing cylinder proper 1 useless in a short time.
For making the gap between the needle row ribbon and the groove 2 as small as possible, precision forming the groove 2 must be accomplished and the groove 2 and the fitting groove 3 must be processed separately. This involves a high processing cost.